


安全距离

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 4





	安全距离

今天是哥谭少有的好天气。

不是晴天，当然了，哥谭没有什么晴天。这里的天空常年被污浊沉闷的云层包裹着，偶尔会有一束光线穿过重重阻挠掉落下来，但也仅仅是这样了。

今天是哥谭少有的好天气。

没有冰冷的倾盆大雨，也没有那呼呼作响几乎能把人吹走的狂风。

今天适合出去散步。

Oswald托着自己的下巴漫不经心地看着窗外的灰色天空。

他已经很久没有独自一人悠闲地在花园里散步了。安全自然是他考虑的问题之一，而更重要的是，他根本没有时间。

工作工作工作。

他大部分的时间都被那些厚厚的工作文件以及属下与合作伙伴巴拉巴拉说得没完的漂亮话给沾满了，剩下一部分则分享给了酒精与烟草。他讨厌这份工作吗？不，谁会讨厌这种赚钱的工作呢？他喜欢听见那些金币宝石碰撞之后发出的迷人声响，但也会怀念那些惬意的午后时光。

听说年末的时候Wayne家的那个小子还在哥谭搞了一场声势浩大的烟花秀，他本来也有些兴趣，但无奈当时生意上的问题很多，他又讨厌人多的地方，最后只是在府邸的窗边瞟到了些许被火光映染上色彩的天空。

“Mr. Penguin？你意下如何呢？”

女人刻意放低的声音将Oswald的思绪从窗外拉了回来，他转过头看着站在自己五米开外的那个穿着v领西装的金发女人，在心里无奈地叹了一口气。

其实从这个女人简单地表明自己来意之后Oswald就没有兴趣再听她继续推销自己的武器了。

她是个异乡人，不知道是谁给了她那么大的勇气，带着那张勉强算的上漂亮的脸蛋和大笔的金钱就不知所谓地跑了过来，妄图和自己做一笔生意。但是哥谭自有其运作的规则，不是她那样的外行人可以轻易插足的。

Oswald对她所说的生意不感兴趣，但出于礼貌，他还是勉强允许她完成了自己精心准备的演讲。

“这位……”Oswald稍微思考了一下，他实在是记不住这个女人的名字到底是Vanessa还是其它的什么，“女士。”他最后这么称呼她。

Oswald坐直身子，清了清嗓子，“我很抱歉，但我想我对这笔生意……没那么感兴趣。”

他把话说得很委婉，希望眼前这个女人的脑子能和她的脸蛋一样漂亮，听得懂自己未尽之意。但是显然，他总是把事情想得过于美好。

“Mr.Penguin，”这个女人先是吸了吸鼻子，然后抬头，咬着自己的下唇，“您真的不再考虑一下吗？我知道您手上那笔货对您来说微不足道，但是这对我的老板来说非常重要，要是我搞砸了，他真的会杀了我的！！”

她把姿态做的很低，但眼睛里却闪烁着不满与鄙夷。

所以这个家伙现在又要打感情牌了吗？

Oswald微微抿了一下嘴唇，抬起右手抵住下巴，看着眼前的女人，食指一下一下地敲击着自己的颧骨。

这个女人说的没错，虽然那批货物早就被人订下，但是只要他一开口，就没有人敢动。可是他为什么要这么做呢？

他麾下的势力是哥谭影响力最大的几个黑帮之一，从来都是他来左右别人的想法，没有人可以左右他的。这个女人在这里叽叽喳喳说了半天，像是一副对哥谭，对自己了如指掌的样子，这让他有些不悦。

“我想我的意思已经表达地很清楚了，女士。”

Oswald再次开口了，他的声音比之前要更冷漠了一些，硬邦邦地像是冰块。虽然用词非常有礼貌，但是明眼人马上就能感觉到他的不耐烦。

女人张开嘴还想说什么，Oswald一下就打断了她，“Bill，送这位女士出去。”

他转头向站在一边的那个穿着黑色皮夹克的男人说。

“老大，其实我觉得——”

“Bill。”

Oswald咬了咬下颌，抬眼盯着自己这个恼人的下属。

这个家伙总是喜欢自作主张，想要替自己做出决策。Oswald早就觉得他讨厌了，但偏偏这个家伙收集情报的能力极其出色，让他想解决掉他，又不舍得，放在那里，又碍眼。

Bill大概是察觉到自己老板不悦的心情，耸耸肩，撇了一下嘴，双手插在裤兜里懒懒散散地走向那个女人。

“走吧，女士。我们老大不欢迎你。”

女人的眼睛先是因为吃惊而微微睁大，像是不敢相信自己刚才听到的话。她无措地看了看向自己走来的Bill，企图博取对方的同情。

“抱歉啦，这位女士，我们老大说什么就是什么。虽然我也觉得——”

“Bill，别废话了。”

Oswald再次打断了Bill的话。

那个女人侧过头盯着Oswald，咬着牙，脸因为愤怒而扭曲着。她开口，语气突然变得咄咄逼人起来，“Cobblepot！我们走着瞧！你一定会后悔的！”

Oswald只是将自己耷拉着的眼皮稍稍抬了抬，连眉毛的位置都没有动一下，似乎跟本就不在意这种干巴巴的威胁。或许这里把“似乎”两个字去掉会更合适一点，毕竟在哥谭，大家都想和他做生意，但真正成功的没有多少，大部分人都是骂骂咧咧地丢下一两句毫无威慑力的狠话然后灰溜溜地夹着尾巴逃跑。

毫无疑问，这个女人也不过是其中之一。

Bill吹了一个口哨，将这个女人“请”出了房间。

Oswald不留痕迹地皱了一下眉头，左手拿起桌前的玻璃杯咽下一口酒液。

窗外原本阴沉的天空不知何时开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，水珠落在地上，敲打坚硬地面的细碎的声响将Oswald原本不错的心情搅碎捣烂。

他忍不住“啧”了一声，将空掉的酒杯丢在桌面，杯底和木质桌面接触，发出令人头皮发麻的声音。

Oswald讨厌下雨。

……

连着两三天，哥谭都一直下着小雨。Oswald的心情也随着这连绵不断的阴雨，如同一只装满泥沙的沙袋，沉沉地坠在胸口。

现在虽然还是下午，但所有的光线都被那厚厚的云层所阻隔，府邸里是一片昏暗，只有暖色的落地灯还直愣愣地现在角落，驱散了附近的黑暗。Oswald就坐在府邸小客厅里的沙发上，面朝着巨大的落地窗。他的腿上放着一本摊开的书，似乎正在阅读，但书主人的注意力却完全没有在这泛黄的纸张上，他用手撑着头，视线放在窗外，浅绿色的眼珠子诚实地倒影着窗上的雨痕。

他在发呆。

欢快的敲门声打断了房间里的静谧。还未等Oswald开口，门后的家伙就自作主张地推开门走了进来。

“老大，Riddler在门口说要见你。”

不用回过头，Oswald就知道到底是哪个全然不懂礼仪的鲁莽手下闯了进来。

“Bill。”Oswald合上了摊开的书，转头看向那个穿着夹克的男人。

“你的礼貌去哪了？我不是说过，在我没有同意之前，不要进来打扰我吗？”

Bill挠了挠自己棕色的短发，耸了耸肩，像是才意识到自己干了什么一样，“哦，好的老大，我下次会记住的。”

Oswald冷冷地看着他，眉头微蹙，嘴角下撇，一副不怒自威的样子，似乎对这个回答并不满意。

Bill感觉到了房间里凝固的气氛，不自觉地放下手，喉结因为紧张而上下滑动，然后低头，“抱歉……老大，是我太没有规矩了。”

得到了一个还算满意的回答，Oswald脸上的表情稍稍松动了些。他将手中的书放在一边，拄着自己的鸟头手杖一步一步地朝Bill走过去。

“咚”、“咚”

这是沉闷的，手杖与地板接触的声音。

Bill的头低得更低了。

随着这动静越来越近，一双黑白相间的皮鞋进入的Bill的视线，接着，是Oswald沙哑冷漠的声音，“你来找我什么事？”

“是Riddler。”Bill咽了咽口水，说出了这个与自己老板亦敌亦友的家伙的外号，“他说想见你。”

听到这个名字，Oswald先是沉默了一会儿，然后食指就开始不自觉的轻敲着手杖。

Bill的脖子开始渐渐变得僵硬疼痛，但他实在不敢抬头放肆地活动，只能默默祈祷Oswald快点做出决定。

“你告诉他，我不想见他。”Oswald最后这么说，转身拄着自己的手杖走到了窗边。

窗外的雨小了些。

Bill带着命令离开了，轻手轻脚地关上了房门。

Oswald就站在那里，感受着透过玻璃，扑面而来的寒冷空气。

没过一会儿，房门又被敲响。

“进来吧。”Oswald开口。

房门被缓缓打开，Bill走到了他身边。

“怎么了？”Oswald问。

Bill抬手朝他递了一个东西。Oswald接过，低头细看，发现那是一只小巧精致的纸折企鹅。

他的嘴角往上扬，挥手让Bill离开，自己则两三下就打开了折纸。

白色的纸面有绿色墨水留下的笔记，没有寒暄，也没有署名，只是简单的写着时间和地点，那个家伙的意思不言而喻。

Oswald将这张纸翻来覆去地看了看，确认了没有其余的线索。

这是那个家伙事先就准备好的，好像他早就知道自己不会和他见面一样。他还和以前一模一样，总是一副信心满满、狂妄自大的样子。难道他就这么确信自己这样声名显赫的黑帮首领会乖乖地在纸上的时间点出现在纸上的地点吗？

Oswald叹口气，拄着手杖来到书桌，犹豫了两秒还是拉开了右边的抽屉，将这张纸与那些闪闪发亮的漂亮石头放在了一起。

他完全不知道Edward在搞什么鬼。Edward总是这样，明知道自己不擅长谜语，却总像只挠人的苍蝇般嗡嗡地围着自己转悠。

Oswald收好了折纸，靠在桌旁，侧过脸看向窗外，却发现窗外的阴雨不知什么时候就已经停下了。

大概是在他接过折纸的时候。

Oswald如此猜想。

……

傍晚似乎是哥谭混乱的分界线，每当最后一丝光亮也被乌云吞噬之后，那些白日还躲藏在阴暗角落的鼠类纷纷自下水道现身，群聚在一起，带着满身的恶臭与污秽，将这座城市搅得一团糟糕。

Oswald独自一人坐在路边的长椅上，沉默地轻吐着雪茄的白烟，干燥的烟草因为高温而缓缓燃烧，那一团小小的红色光点在黑暗中无比的显眼。

对面是哥谭一处早已被废弃的公园，坐在这里，就可以透过敞开的公园大门看见杂草丛生的小路、满是涂鸦与裂口的石制雕像。这个公园平时少有人烟，会拜访这里的大多都是无家可归的流浪汉或者偷偷来搞非法交易的小混混。

不过今天这里安静极了，偌大的公园似乎只能听见Oswald一个人的呼吸声。他猜想大概是前几天那场阴雨，将整座城市的寒气都带了出来，而这里离市区太远，附近也没有什么可以生火的东西，那些流浪汉也抛弃了这里，去寻找更加温暖的住处了。

雪茄已经燃烧了一半，他等待的那个人依旧没有现身。

Oswald并不是一个非常有耐心的人，他烦躁地灭掉了手上的雪茄，起身准备离开。他握着自己那把黑色的保加利亚雨伞，刚刚借力站了前来，脖子就感觉到一阵刺痛，接着，眼前就是一片黑暗。

……

待Oswald再次睁眼的时候，他发现自己不知怎的已经离开了那个荒凉的公园，来到了一个陌生的房间。

房间并不大，只有10平方米左右，除了一张木制的椅子和桌子之外就没有其它的家具了。掉漆发黄的棕色房门在Oswald的右手边，房间的墙壁被铺上了暗红色的烫金壁纸，有些生锈的老式吊灯空荡荡地悬挂在天花板，空气里是干燥的灰尘味。刺眼的白色灯光自一旁的简易台灯射出，让Oswald忍不住闭上眼睛。

这里像是某个早已无人居住的废弃房间，适合杀人、抛尸。

想到这里，Oswald心里一沉，想要赶紧离开这个未知的地方，却发现自己根本站不起来，双手被捆住，绑在座椅后背。

了解到自己现在的状况之后，他深呼吸，让自己迅速冷静下来，然后开始了思考。

显然，他被绑架了。

最大的嫌疑人当然是那个给自己发下邀请的Edward，但鉴于那个混蛋有个管不住自己嘴喜欢到处炫耀的坏习惯，这也有可能是得知这个消息后尾随而来的其他敌人干的。

他现在只是被绑在这里，身上似乎也没有其它的伤痕，所以这场绑架的目的自然不会是为了报仇。

那么绑架者的目的是什么？

钱财？权力？或者是其它的什么？

就在Oswald思索着可能的答案时，那扇深棕色的房门“嘎吱”一声被缓缓推开。Oswald顺着那声音看去，瞟见了一抹熟悉的金色。他再继续往下看，发现来者正是十来天前被自己赶出办公室的那个不知好歹的女人。

她今天穿着黑色的低领吊带，外面套着白色的大衣，穿着高跟鞋，脸上是精致的妆容，但仔细观察，还是能发现那粉底之下的焦躁与不安。

“看来你的老板确实很可怕。”Oswald勾了勾嘴角，语气悠闲，似乎他才是两个人当中占据优势地位的那个一样。

“你还有时间开玩笑吗？”女人的脸在Oswald提到“老板”两个字的时候抽搐了一下，她狠狠地关上了房门，走到Oswald面前，掐住他的脸，逼迫他抬头看着自己。

“Mr. Penguin，我想你应该明白自己现在的处境，为什么不行行好，放过我，也放过你自己，把那批货卖给我呢？”女人故意把自己的声音压低，好像这样就能让自己更有威慑力，足够掩饰自己内心的恐慌与不安似的。

Oswald在这个女人靠近的时候就下意识地想要后退，但无奈他现在行动受限，只能任由这个女人钳制住自己。

脸上那令人作呕的触感让Oswald皱眉，扑面而来的浓重香水味更是刺地他头昏。

“松开手……”Oswald忍着不适，缓缓命令，末了，他还颇有礼貌地加上了“女士”两个字，似乎他真的是什么正派绅士一样。

“你还没有回答我的问题！”女人厉声说，但握着Oswald脸的手不自觉地松了些，“Mr. Penguin。”

Oswald盯着她，眯了眯自己的眼睛，危险的光一闪而过，“我 说，松 开。”

他一字一顿地说，这次没有再加上什么礼貌的称呼了。

女人咽了咽口水，从这个矮个子男人身上所散发出来的骇人气势让她有一种自己才是那个被胁迫者的错觉。她的呼吸一滞，接着发现自己已经不知道什么时候按照这个男人的命令松开了手。

“好吧，Mr. Penguin。”女人清了清嗓子，假装自然地开口，“是我太无礼了。希望你能理解——”

“不如这样吧。”Oswald打断她，脸上带着镇定自若的笑容，一副稳操胜券的样子。他微微提高自己的音量，让自己的建议显得更加诱人，“你告诉我你的老板是谁，在哪里。那么我就可以假装今天的事没有发生过。”

女人听完他说的话，捋了一下自己的头发，眼神闪烁不定，一副想要答应又仍有顾虑的样子。

她在房间里来回踱步，最后又回到Oswald的面前，张开嘴，犹豫了一下，最后还是说，“不，我不能这么做，Mr. Penguin，你不明白……”

噢，天哪。

Oswald忍不住叹息。他都已经把话说到这个份上了，她居然还不明白。

这个女人空有一张漂亮的脸蛋，脑袋却不怎么灵活。她既没有探查危险的灵敏嗅觉，也不懂得如何运用自己的优势，所使用的手段——如果这也能称之为手段——更是可笑至极。和自己手底下那群业务能力极其优秀又听话懂事的姑娘们相比，她就是个一无是处的花瓶。

又或许，她本就是一个养来讨人欢心的小宠物。在前主人失势之后，为了生存，努力尝试自己并不擅长的工作。

只可惜，花瓶是易碎物品。

“看来，你真的什么都不懂啊。”Oswald摇头笑了笑。

不过话说回来，既然绑架他的人是这位“花瓶”女士，那么她肯定还有一位协作者，Oswald绝不可能相信凭她就能掌握自己的动向。

“Edward在哪？”他平静地开口。

“Edward？谁？”女人一脸诧异地回看他，像是根本没有听说过一样，这让Oswald不由开始怀疑自己的猜测。

“我想他问的是我。”另一个低沉富有磁性的声音突然出现在了房间里，两人顺着这声音望去，就看到了那个头戴圆顶礼帽，穿着一身绿色西装的家伙。

他带着那标志性的得意笑容，随意地倚在门框上，目光在两人之间来回移动，“请允许我再向你做一次自我介绍，女士。”

他迈开腿走近房间，朝着那个女人走去，“我就是Edward Nygma。不过我还是更喜欢Riddler这个称呼。”

女人下意识后退了一步，而Oswald则是冷哼一声翻了个白眼。

“Mr. Riddler！”女人的声音稍稍上扬，看起来比之前要轻松一些，似乎Edward的出现让她终于松了一口气，“你终于来了，我都不知道该怎么办了！”

“别担心，女士。”Edward嘴角的笑意更深了，“我会帮你处理好这一切的。”

Oswald看着Edward向女人行了一个夸张的绅士礼，然后慢慢朝自己走来。

为了一个女人而背叛自己，他怎么一点儿也不惊讶呢？Oswald眯起眼睛，有些不悦。

大概是因为这个家伙有不止一次前科。

那么这次，这个家伙又在打什么坏主意呢？

Edward的身影在他的眼前一点一点放大，最后停在自己面前。

“好久不见，Oswald。”他这么说着，从头到脚地将Oswald打量了一番。

“你现在这个样子可真是狼狈啊。”

Oswald能听出Edward话语里嘲笑的意味，他发誓这个家伙现在正在幸灾乐祸。

“所以我们又要开始玩这种相互背叛的游戏了吗？”他面无表情地抬头，语气平淡没有任何起伏，比起疑问，这跟像是在陈述一个事实。

到底有多少次了呢？他们之间这种你来我往的互相伤害。

Oswald本以为自己会感觉有些受伤，但实际上他很快就接受了这个现实，或许他自己早就预料到了这个可能性。

Edward没有立刻回答Oswald的问题，他只是站在那里观察他，深色的双眼里满是玩味。

“我以为……”Edward弯下腰，离Oswald的脸稍微近了一些，“你会表现地吃惊一点。”

听到这句话，Oswald立刻挂上一个假笑。对他来说，现在只要能膈应到这个不知好歹的混蛋，就算自己的一点小小胜利，“那么抱歉了，Ed，让你失望了。”

Edward皱眉，嘴角的弧度稍微变浅。

“Mr. Riddler！”

这个时候，Edward身后的那个女人开口了，“能快一点吗？”

Oswald分神瞟了她一眼，女人脸上的微笑有些勉强，看样子是纠结了一会儿才下定决心开口的。

Edward并没有看这个女人，但听完她的话之后，他伸出右手将别在腰间的手枪拿了出来。

“好吧，听你的。”

Edward一边说着，一边慢条斯理地拉开了手枪的保险，他盯着Oswald的眼睛，用枪口缓缓抵住了他的下巴。

金属冰冷的质感让Oswald忍不住打了一个寒颤，他心下一沉，却不愿就此服软，咬紧下颌，毫无惧意地瞪了回去。

Edward对他的表现似乎非常满意，“对了，这样才像话嘛。”

Oswald被他说话的语调激怒了，他压低自己的嗓子，发出那种嘶嘶的，好似毒蛇一般的声音，“Edward Nygma，你到底想干嘛？”

他了解这个自负的家伙，他从不屑与庸人为伍，眼前这个咬着指甲在房间里打转的女人显然也拿不出什么足以打动Edward的东西，那么这个满脑子都是谜语的家伙现在到底想干嘛？

Edward笑了笑，没有回答这个问题。两个人就这样无声的对峙着，直到——

“Mr. Riddler，你问出什么来了吗？”

这个女人大概是听到了他们之前模糊不清的嘀咕，实在是按捺不住自己心中的焦虑，走上前来询问。

Oswald注意到Edward的眉头皱了一下，然后他直起身子，转头，抬起手对着那个女人毫不留情地按下了扳机。

“ **砰——** ”

枪声在Oswald耳边炸开，他呆呆地看着倒下去的女人，双唇微张，还搞不清楚到底发生了什么。

Edward回头将Oswald现在这副茫然的样子尽收眼底，忍不住笑出了声。

“Oswald，你不会真的以为我会因为一个连名字都不知道的蠢女人背叛你吗？”

意识到自己的失态，Oswald立刻闭上了嘴巴，眉毛皱在一起，双眼狠狠地瞪着Edward。

“当然不。”他咬牙切齿地说着，“我只是在思考如何教训你这个戏弄我的家伙。”

“你要杀了我吗？”Edward挑眉，但脸上调笑的意味十分明显。

显然，Edward已经拿捏透了Oswald的想法，知道他总是喜欢对自己放狠话，却从未真正下过狠手，所以才会这样开口问他。这个认识让Oswald更生气了，他简直现在就想用藏在袖子里的小刀把眼前这张得意洋洋的划的稀烂。

但是不行，他气急败坏的样子只会让这个混蛋更加开心。

Oswald深吸了一口气，努力压抑着自己胸口的怒火，“你到底在干什么？”

听到Oswald语气不善的问话，Edward这才收敛了一些，将手中的手枪收好，“是这个女人先找上我的。”

他装作无辜地耸了耸肩，“我甚至都不知道她怎么拿到的电话的。”

Oswald面无表情地盯着他，不为所动。

这个喜欢张扬的男人在哥谭开了一家侦探事务所，他的电话就清清楚楚地印在名片上面，稍微有心的人只要打听一下就能知道。

Edward并没有理睬Oswald，他继续说了下去，“这个女人先是讲了点儿漂亮话，然后就开始说想要合作，让你吃点苦头什么的。我不太喜欢她，不过还是接受了这个邀请。”

“当然了。”Oswald冷哼，“我了解你（I know you），你可是哥谭少有的——除了蝙蝠侠以外，即使没有一分钱报酬，也愿意和我做对的家伙。”

“我得说，这相当划算。”Edward又露出那种沾沾自喜的表情来，“之前你那副蠢透了的样子可是多少钱都买不到的。”

他伸出手指，在Oswald的脸上划出一个笑脸，“比你现在这副冷冰冰的样子顺眼多了。”

Oswald皱着眉把脸扭到一边。

Edward见状也不再继续说下去了，他从口袋里拿出一把小刀，似乎准备替Oswald松绑。

“不用了。”Oswald打断他，将一直背在椅后的双手收回，揉了揉自己的手腕。Edward向后看去，地上是断掉的绳索，看样子是被什么锋利的东西给割断的。

Oswald站了起来，活动着自己久坐发酸的四肢，“你有想过，如果我今天没有来怎么办吗？”

Edward听到这个问题后转头，思考了两秒，走到Oswald面前，“我了解你（I know you），Oswald。”

他微微低下了自己那颗引以为傲的脑袋，带着一种无比肯定的语气开口，“你一定会来的。”

听完这个回答，Oswald猛地抬头看了他两秒，接着他咬住下颌，捏紧了自己的拳头，后退，拉开了两人之间的距离。

他觉得自己气得几乎浑身都在发抖。

这个目中无人的自大狂！！他凭什么做出一副很了解自己的样子？！凭什么总是在自己面前一副游刃有余的样子？！难道自己就那么容易被看透吗？所以他是在利用这一点嘲笑自己吗？明明自己才是两人之间更能看透人心的那个！

“不过话说回来，”Edward瞥了一眼地上的绳子，“你来见我身上居然还藏着刀？”

Oswald笑了起来，嘶嘶地向对方吐着毒液，“你了解我（You know me）。我从不相信任何人。”

他看着Edward，眼中闪过一丝愉悦，像是在报复这个讨厌的家伙一般，“特别是你，我亲爱的Ed。”

Edward察觉到了Oswald的古怪，他站在原地，眉头微蹙，认真思考了几秒，然后开口，“Oswald你……生气了吗？我刚才说错什么了吗？”

Oswald想立刻说，是的，我很生气，因为你就是一个狂妄自大又无知的蠢货！

但是他看着对方真挚的表情，原本内心燃烧地熊熊火焰又倏地灭了。

“我没有。”他最后硬邦邦地回复。

Edward张开口还想再说些什么，Oswald见状立刻走到屋里那具尸体旁边，试图转移话题，“这个家伙要怎么处理？”

Edward闭上了嘴，他看出来Oswald并不想继续聊这个话题。他安静地走到了Oswald身边，和他一起盯着这具尸体。

两人的心思其实都不在这上面。

半晌之后，Edward转过头，嘴角带着笑意，“你想看烟花（firework）吗？”

Oswald的睫毛颤了颤，没有回答。

……

“Ed，”Oswald站在郊区这栋正在燃烧的房屋面前叹气，“我是否对你的审美水平抱有太大的期望了？”

他转身看着身后微笑的Edward，挑了挑眉，“如果这也能叫烟花（firework）的话。”

Edward没有理会Oswald话语中的嘲讽，他抬头，暖色的光芒就打在了他的脸上，“Well，这里有火（fire），而且是我搞定的（work it out），所以……”

Oswald轻笑了一下，“我不知道除了谜语之外，你最近还爱上了冷笑话。”

Edward低头看他。不知道是不是错觉，Oswald发现他嘴角的弧度不似之前那般自负，反而显现出一股温柔的味道。

“你应该多笑笑。”

Edward说。

Oswald沉下脸，将双唇抿成一条直线。

Edward似乎没有发现他脸上的变化，“Oswald，其实我——”

“我们应该离开了。”Oswald打断了Edward的话，转身走向停在一边的汽车。

Edward垂下眼捏了捏拳头，最后还是深呼吸跟上了Oswald。

来到汽车前两人才发现车子的前轮瘪了下去，也许是之前在路上压到了什么尖锐物体。

这里看起来离哥谭市区有些远，不过想要走回去的话也不是不行，但……

Edward不动声色地看了一眼Oswald的右腿。

Oswald显然也意识到了这一点，他拿过Edward的手机，打了一个电话给自己的属下，命令他们赶快过来接自己。

待一切都吩咐好之后，Oswald挂断了电话，走到路边的长椅上坐了下来。

离属下开车来接自己回去大概还有几十分钟。他瞥了一眼站在一旁的Edward。

这段时间里，他就只能和这个家伙待在一起了。

时间在一分一秒地流逝，两人各自沉默，谁也没有说话。

他们之间的关系很奇怪。

Oswald在认真的思考。

现在离他们第一次在GCPD见面已经过去十多年了。在这十多年的时间里，他们在一起经历了很多。给对方帮过不少忙、救过命，也背叛过、伤害过彼此。他本以为两人最后的结局不是你死我亡就是形同陌路，但显然，他都猜错了。

他的心思依旧被Edward的一举一动牵引着，而对方也时不时做出一些出乎他意料之外的举动。

他们似乎相互了解，信任彼此。他会为了一张折纸跑到一个陌生的地方，Edward也会帮自己解决掉不顺眼的家伙。但是Oswald也能感觉到，他们同时都在防备着对方。

不过……Oswald叹气，嘴角却稍稍上翘。

这样也不失为一个好办法。毕竟人与人之间并不只有相爱或者憎恨这两种感情，而他们之间那复杂混乱的关系也远非一两个词语就能描述清楚的。或许现在这样，就已经足够了。

Oswald盯着眼前的景色，他看着瑰色的焰火舞动着在黑色夜幕中留下一道道明亮的残影，耳边是木料燃烧崩裂发出的细碎劈啪声，炽热的温度随着那越来越明亮的火光扑面而来。

“真漂亮……”他忍不住喃喃自语。

“是的，非常漂亮。”Oswald没想到Edward竟然会接下这句话，他转头去看他，发现这个高个子的男人并没有在看着那栋熊熊燃烧的房屋，而是……在看着自己。

意识到这一点，Oswald并没有收回自己的目光。他们就这么安静地凝视着对方，似有思绪万千，却不知从何说起。

Oswald感觉到两人之间好像有一种微妙的平衡，一分不多，一分不少，刚刚好够维系一个对双方都足够安全的距离。他并不想打破这个平衡。

“Oswald……”最后，还是Edward开口了，他推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，故作自然地向Oswald走来，“其实我想说——”

“Edward。”Oswald叫出了他的名字，打断了他接下来的话，也让他停在了半途，无法再迈出一步。

“你知道吗，有的时候我也会回想我们的过去。”Oswald没有理会Edward，他转头看着那绮丽的火焰，自顾自地说着。

他早就过了那种为了感情就可以不顾一切的年龄了。

“那些所有的背叛和伤害。”

比起去追求那个缥缈不定的目标，他或许会更想要远离伤害。

“说不定，如果最开始我们只是普通的朋友，事情的结局也不会是那样。”

Edward盯着Oswald的脸，努力尝试分辨他话语中含糊不清的意义。

“我不否认过去的一切。”他说，往前走了一步，“有了它们，才会成就现在的我们。至于未来……”

他又上前走了一步，“在哥谭，一切皆有可能。”

Oswald没有说话，低头开始摆弄自己的袖口。

过了好一会儿，在Edward觉得自己的双腿快要抽筋的时候，Oswald终于开口了，他抬头，明亮的火光仔细地描绘着那苍白的面部轮廓。

“我想，如果你不愿意被火焰灼伤，就应该在它还没有点燃的时候掐灭它。”

Edward回头望向那团燃烧的烈焰，红色的火舌如同肆意生长的藤蔓张牙舞爪地吞噬着暗色的夜幕。

“它已经燃烧起来了。”Edward说。

金色的火星在他身后爆开。

“那我们最好远离它。”Oswald叹息，“我们可以就坐在这里欣赏。我不想再被它的温度灼伤了。”

Edward神色复杂地看着他，最后也长叹一口气，“好吧，如果这是你想要的。”

“这并不是我想要的。”

不知为何，Oswald居然反驳了他，Edward有些诧异，然后他听见Oswald继续说，“但却是最适合我们的，毕竟，我们已经失去了完完全全信任对方的能力。”

虽然不想承认，但Edward知道这是事实。

“或许你说的对。”

两人的对话就此结束，四周又陷入了一片寂静。

Edward侧身与Oswald一起看着那火焰，过了几分钟，还是走到他身边，坐了下来。

两人之间离的很近，手臂几乎贴在一起，比朋友要近一些，离恋人要远一些。

透过两人之间那条狭窄的缝隙，火焰， **熊熊燃烧** 着。


End file.
